Respect
by Grimo
Summary: After defeating Orochi for the second time, men have peace, until they are faced with a new challenge, even harder than Orochi who also returns for a third time to face this challenge himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Keiji, Kotaro, Lu Bu, Tadakatsu and Zhou Tai walked around together proudly the tallest men around. Tall men had respect from everyone else and people stepped out of their way as they walked passed.

As they walked into the pub to find it empty for once, they sat down in their usual corner. Just as they got settled and started their first pint for the day, the wives'/girlfriends walked in angrily. Okuni for Keiji, Kunoichi for Kotaro, Diao Chan for Lu Bu and Stevie Nicks for Zhou Tai.

'We were all supposed to go out for dinner tonight,' Kunoichi said angrily, 'And here you all are drinking away.'

'Don't you want to be with your loving wives?' Okuni asked.

'Don't answer that,' Stevie said as Keiji opened his mouth to answer.

This was the only thing they hated about having a wife, the bickering, everything the men do in the wives eyes is always wrong. After being yelled at by Kunoichi about not being there to meet her parents, Kotaro almost slapped her as she stomped away. Sun Ce has it bad with Da Qiao and the same with Zhou Yu with Xiao Qiao, in fact, they say the smaller the wife the angrier they are. Kunoichi and Stevie are the two smallest being 5'-5'1 (Yes I think Kotaro and Zhou Tai have sore backs from bending so much to give them a kiss they demanded).

Although the wives aren't that bad, it sounds worse than what it is, in some cases. If they were that bad the men would've run away by now. Nagamasa tried to run away from Oichi at the wedding service. But they turned out to be the best couple actually, Oichi never really yelled at Nagamasa. Same with Masamune's wife, she only gets angry when he pokes her with the moon on his helmet.

The next night, they tried for dinner again but Kotaro and Zhou Tai got called out by Sun Jian and Taigong Wang to go to a castle because there were reports of an attack there. The two couldn't get moving any quicker. With them on the mission were Zhang Liao and Gan Ning.

They rode away towards the castle. As they arrived they got the shivers, something just didn't feel right, it was dark and there was the smell of blood. Definitely death around here, and lots of it.

'Something does not feel right,' Kotaro said as they looked around outside first. 'I am not familiar with anything... Normally I can sense something. Nothing.'

'Shall we?' Zhou Tai asked as they reached the front door.

'Let's rock,' Gan Ning smiled as he entered first with his weapon at the ready. The others followed.

They walked through the hall slowly, checking each room as they went, nothing at all. Nothing was stolen. Finally they reached a door that led to the main room.

'Yes,' Kotaro said as he sniffed the air, 'I smell lots of blood coming from in here.'

Zhang Liao pushed open the doors. They hurried in with their weapons raised. In the middle of the room there were about seven naked men hung to the ceiling, dead and blood dripping down from each like a tap. This was not what the men were expecting to find.

They investigated the room. Then suddenly Zhang Liao called out.

'We have a survivor here!'

The others rushed over to see. It was a girl, a naked girl of about 18-20. She looked terrified, as would anyone at this point. No one even thought of covering her up, dealing with this was much harder that battle for they all had not dealt with a female survivor who was naked.

'Are you hurt?' Zhang Liao asked as he brushed his finger across the blood on her face. 'It's not her blood.'

'What kind of a sicko attacks men and then leave a girl naked on the floor?' Gan Ning asked.

'Maybe they have a soft spot for women,' Zhang Liao said.

'No,' Kotaro said as he looked over at the bodies again, 'one of them is a female warrior.

'Ok,' Gan Ning said, 'This is kinda weird, I was expecting just a quick brawl and then that was it. This is too much for me, I'm no good at this kinda stuff.'

'We should take her back,' Zhang Liao said, 'She may have some information for us when she's feeling better. Let's go.'

On their way back to camp, they could all feel something, somewhere watching them. They swore they could hear crows.

_Ok that's it until the next chapter. I make some of this up so of course as an example Kotaro and Kunoichi aren't really married, but it's just a story. Hope you like it. Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at camp, Kotaro Fuma's dad, Marilyn Manson, was waiting for him. It was the first time Kotaro had seen his dad in his life from what he could remember.

Magoichi Saika immediately came up and put his coat around the lady. Stevie Nicks and Diao Chan both came up and took the lady to get checked up, and some clothes.

'She was the only survivor,' Zhang Liao said.

Taigong Wang looked at Sun Jian to see what he thought, but he too was completely blank.

'Any idea who did this?'

Kotaro chuckled, 'I can sense we are being watched, I just can't find out any information. Whoever this is has talent.'

'Cheeky barstard,' Gan Ning said shaking his head and kicking the ground.

Yukimura and Hanzo walked up to the conversation.

'The people at the east castle are all dead,' Yukimura announced, 'except for this guy. He sure was terrified.'

'Well we came back with a woman,' Gan Ning boasted, 'A naked woman.'

'Silence, Gan Ning,' Sun Jian said before turning to the young man, 'did you see who was responsible for the attack?'

'It was nothing,' The man said, 'Nothing did it. I think it was the devil. Came to punish us.'

'For what?' Keiji asked.

'I don't know. It was see through, whatever it was.'

'Ok,' Sun Jian said, 'Thank you. Okuni here will take you to one of our doctors who will check you out.'

After a bow, the man walked off with a smiling Okuni.

Zhang Liao gathered around with Gan Ning and Zhou Tai. Kunoichi tried to join in but Gan Ning shoved her out of the way. Getting the message, she left sulking.

'We have ourselves a worthy opponent, this will be a glorious battle.' Zhang Liao put his fist up

'I will show no mercy,' Zhou Tai nodded, also putting his fist up.

'I'm gonna teach this joker a lesson he'll never forget!' Gan Ning said as he punched the two fists.

_Meanwhile_

Two of Hanzo Hattori's ninjas went out as scouts. Even these two, ninjas, had no idea they were being stalked by a predator.

'I don't think we'll find anything, let's return back to camp.'

With a nod to each other they leaped up into the air, jumped from tree to tree. The first ninja, as he got to the end of the forest noticed that his mate who was neck and neck with him hadn't come out of the forest yet.

'You there?'

He cautiously walked back into the forest. After a long walk back deep into the middle of the woods, he saw a whole heap of organs and blood on the ground in front of him. After noticing some dripping blood coming down from a tree, he looked up. He could see the dead corpse of his friend hanging from a high up branch.

After hearing a series of clicking noises, he began to panic. Holding his weapon up high at the ready, he turned around just in time to see Kunoichi's goofy looking face smiling at him cheerfully.

'Hiya!'

The ninja screamed, 'You! What are you? Look, he's dead.'

'Of course silly, there's this mysterious beast on the loose. I was sent to bring you both back so you wouldn't get killed. Well at least one of you is still alive.' She looked up at the body hanging from the tree branch. 'God rest his soul.'

_Back at camp_

'This is terrible news,' Taigong Wang said, 'so far 50 men are dead.'

'I don't get how it chooses who to leave as a survivor and why,' Masamune Date said.

'Perhaps there is some reason,' Lu Xun said, 'What do all the survivors have in common?'

'Hmm,' Yukimura said, 'I don't know. I mean they're a mixture of men and women and kids.'

'I've got it,' Taigong Wang said, 'The men are civilians, so are the women and kids.'

'They're all unarmed,' Kotaro said.

'Whoever this is must have some honour,' Sun Jian nodded.

'Makes him or the more a better opponent,' Zhang Liao said, 'Fighting with and against someone with honour, that is a true warrior.'

'Yeah, but we still don't know what this guy wants,' Keiji said, 'I mean, why does he just kill random armed people?'

'We have another survivor,' Kunoichi said as she entered the room, 'A pregnant woman.'

'Not armed I imagine?' Sun Jian asked.

'Oh, yes she was.'

'I get it,' Magoichi smiled, 'Not a worthy enough opponent?'

'I'm really itching for a fight now,' Keiji said getting all excited, 'This sounds like it'll be so much fun.'

'I agree,' Gan Ning said, grinning.

'Alright,' Sun Jian said, 'Harden the defences. We need lots of good men to stay here and defend. Lots of good men to go out and hunt this beast. And lots of good men in reserve.'

'Can I be in reserve?' Ling Tong asked, yawning.

'Of course Ling Tong,' Sun Jian sighed, 'Of course.'


End file.
